iCome True
by Ashawii
Summary: A little Seddie one-shot based off of one of Sam's blogs. :


**Just a random one-shot based off of one of Sam's iCarly Blogs. R&R, please. (:**

"Ughhhh." Sam mumbled inaudibly, her empty stomach growling furiously. She tossed and turned on the Shay's couch, praying her stomach would just shut up, so she could get back to sleeping. Her prayers weren't working too well she concluded as her stomach rumbled on.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up…" she growled to her nuisance of an appetite. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight that was seeping through the frosted glass of the back wall of Carly's apartment.

"Carls!" the blonde cried out. She got no response, so she rose to a standing position despite the overwhelming urge to lie back down and lose herself in a near-coma.

"Carlotta?!" she yelled, wandering aimlessly to the kitchen only to find a small note stuck to the computer screen.

_Spencer found some "treasure map" in the city dump and is off to find his "booty". I gotta go retrieve him. Be back soon. Don't kill Freddie when he comes over to rehearse. –Carly_

"I make no promises…" Sam grunted to herself as she crumpled the note in her hand and wandered into the ever-familiar Shay kitchen. She walked up to the metallic fridge and tore open the door, expecting a delicious surprise as usual. Instead, she found two bottles of ketchup, a half-eaten stalk of celery and something that looked like red hair in a bottle.

"Bleh." she mumbled, deciding the pantry was much more promising. Turning on her heel, the petite but vicious blonde strode to the pantry. The contents of the pantry were more promising than those of the fridge but not by much. There was peanut butter, a box of crayons, some weird Asian cookies, taco shells…

_Hmm…Asian cookies don't sound that bad. I mean, they're cookies how bad could they be? _She thought to herself, snatching up the red box. She plopped down on the couch and turned on some Girly Cow reruns to keep her company, before tearing open her new found snack with her teeth. Spitting out the access cardboard, she reached into the box and shoved 4 of the weird-shaped cookies into her mouth. After chewing for about 10 seconds, Sam tasted something gross. She immediately spit the cookies out into a beige lump on the coffee table. Reaching into her mouth, she extracted a saliva-soaked piece of white paper with blue ink smeared onto it. Squinting, she leaned close to read the fine print. It said "An unexplainable event will soon bring you poultry and unhappiness." Or something on the lines of that.

_What the heck?!_ She thought, still confused by the cookie note. Then it downed on her. It was a fortune cookie. _Oh, then that's stupid. How could something bring me poultry and unhappiness? That's impossible. Poultry is good. Very good…_

"These fortunes are stupid!" She blurted to herself "I wanna find a good one!"

She glanced back to her half-chewed-cookie mess on the table. _Maybe there is a good on in there…_ She wondered. Within 5 minutes, Sam had sifted through the lumpy gunk and fished out all 4 smeared, slobbery fortunes and laid them out on the coffee table, which now had little blobs of Sam's cookie mush on it. She looked at the tiny scraps of paper and attempted to make out the messages. They read:

-You should NOT have eaten the chicken.

-Help me! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie warehouse.

-Secrets await you at the city dump.

-I know what you did last Thursday. NOT COOL.

She had to admit she was a bit curious about which incident last Thursday the cookie was referencing, as Sam did plenty of NOT-COOL worthy things last Thursday. The city dump and the chicken were dumb as most city dumps held secrets and Sam knew you should ALWAYS eat the chicken, no matter what. And the "Help!" one was just lame. Like lamer than Fredward. Which means it's really lame.

Sam sighed. "This is beyond jank!" she said aloud.

"What's jank?" a familiar voice asked from the door. Sam turned and locked eyes with Freddie Benson, the fluffy-haired iCarly techie, and her stomach did a weird little _whoosh _thing.

Sam froze. _What was that?_ She questioned herself internally. She must've stayed quiet for a while because before she knew it Freddie was waving a hand in front of her face big blue eyes.

"Sam? Saaaam? You in there?" he asked, sounding half-concerned and half-amused.

Sam blinked and quickly regained her composure, brushing off the stomach-whoosh. "What, dork?" She snapped.

Freddie smirked "I asked what was jank. Speaking of jank, what is on the table?" he asked, disgusted.

"These fortune cookies! They have no wildly true fortunes. Oh, and that's my spit. Feel free to clean it up, trash bag." Sam said confidently, returning the smirk.

Freddie sighed, retrieved a towel from the kitchen, and began to clean the mess "How do you know they're not true?"

Sam, slightly surprised he was cleaning it no questions asked, replied "I can just tell. Trust me. And why do you work for no reason?"

Freddie threw away the dirty towel and returned to living room sitting on the now-clean table "Because, Sam, one day all my hard work will pay off. Now, give me one of those".

Sam, who was staring into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes, silently handed him a cookie and took one for herself, never breaking eye contact.

"Break them open on three" the techie said, sounding a bit excited "1…2…3..**.CRACK**"

Sam watched as Freddie cracked open his cookie and read the fortune out loud "Your hard work will probably never pay off." he said, his smile dropping at the end. He looked up "Well, that sucks. I just cleaned for nothing!"

Sam busted out laughing and Freddie soon joined. As they cracked up, Sam peeked at her male best friend out of the corner of her eye. While watching him smiled and chuckle, she felt a sort of…appreciation towards him. She felt…lighter and happier around him.

_WHAT?!_ She silently scolded herself _Think about this! It's Freddie! Fredward Geekface Benson! _

_So?_ Countered a softer, less-present side of her _He is sweet!_ _I think I might like hi-_

Her internal conflict was cut off when Freddie stopped laughing and asked "What does your say, Puckett?"

Sam glanced down at the still unread slip of paper in her hand. She dictated the words she saw without really processing them, for she was still lost in her mind-battle. "You will fall in love with a total nerd." She said in monotone.

After realizing what she just said, she flushed a bright red, as did Freddie. Things got awkward and stayed that way until Freddie spoke up in a quiet, shy voice.

"Um, well, mine will probably come true." he whispered timidly, his head down "Do you think yours will?

"Uh, what do YOU think, dork?" Sam asked, masking her bona fide curiosity with sass.

"I'd really like it to come true." he said, lifting his head. He had a slight bit if confidence in his voice now.

"You would?" said asked quietly, in the most un-Samish voice Freddie had ever heard.

"Yes, I would." Freddie replied and in a sudden rush of adrenaline, he crushed his lips to hers.

At first, Sam eyes remained wide open in panic, but after just a few seconds, she had lost herself in the kiss, as cliché as that was. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him away from the coffee table and onto the couch. Just as Freddie deepened the kiss, the front door banged open to reveal a green-faced Spencer and a distressed Carly.

"Sorry it took us so long! Spencer's map led us to a cookie warehouse and we got locked in! Then Spence got hungry and ate some bad chicken—well, it looked like chicken, we aren't really sure-- he found lying on the warehouse floor and threw up. So then when we finally got out of the warehouse I had to take him to the hospital and WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Carly exclaimed, just noticing what was going on.

Spencer yelled "She's eating Freddie!"

Sam and Freddie were to…occupied to care about any of this and continued to make out, much to the Shay siblings surprise.

"Maybe we should go to the Groovy Smoothie…" Carly said slowly.

"Good idea!" Spencer said rushing out the door, Carly at his heels.

As Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, Sam begin to rethink her conclusion. _Maybe those fortune cookies aren't so jank after all…_

_**Well? Opinions, please? I would *LOVE* that. [: But, it probably has a ton of mistakes...I'm not sure if I like this story yet. Anyways, this is based off of Sam's Sept. 2009 Blog. Here are the real fortunes, I kept most real, but I changed one or two, I think.**_

**-An unexpected event will soon bring you poverty and unhappiness.**

**-You should NOT have eaten the chicken.**

**-Help me! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie warehouse.**

**-Secrets await you at the city dump.**

**-Your hard work will probably never pay off.**

**-I know what you did last Thursday. NOT COOL.**

**-You will fall in love with a total nerd**

_**Have a great holiday and New Years! :]**_

'_**Til the rain bows,**_

_**Ash. **_


End file.
